


Heroes Are Delicious

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: An Art trade with the wonderful https://mrgreedyguts.tumblr.com :DThey requested a lovely fic on vore and in return I get a squishy whitehat.BH eats a hero. He gets to snuggle Flug after that.Be gentle, it's my first ever time writing vore and I know nothing of vore.





	Heroes Are Delicious

Intruders were a rarity in Hat Manner though they did happen from time to time. Like right now there was some damned hero jumping from wall to wall with the intent of stopping Black Hat. He wanted to end Black Hat’s reign of terror or whatever. Flug wasn’t paying much attention to the hero’s ramblings because the invention he’d been slaving over for the last month had just been destroyed.

 

Black Hat had been entirely oblivious to the intruder until a sudden burst of energy hit him. He had a slight tremor go through his body as the bliss of that pure rage was picked up. Oh, what happened in the lab now? Was it Demencia? Whatever it was he couldn’t resist putting down his work to investigate what had his scientist so riled up. 

 

The paperwork he’d been working on was straightened up and he began the short walk from his office to Flug’s lab. He could faintly hear yelling and some sort of blaster going off. The scent of rage was strong and Black Hat couldn’t help but inhale deeply, eye closing momentarily. Yes, this was pure rage. Whatever had happened, what was still happening, had his scientist lost in delicious fury.

 

“DEMENCIA, GRAB HIM!”    
  
Within the confines of the lab, a hero was avoiding both Demencia’s attacks and Flug’s blaster fire. The scientist was too lost in his rage keep his hand from trembling, hindering his ability to aim correctly. Demencia would manage to get just close enough to swipe the hero’s cape before the frog man would jump to an opposite wall. She had nearly been shot three time now and Flug was slipping even deeper into his rage with each shattered vial and torn schematic.   
  


By the time Black Hat stepped into the room Demencia had been knocked unconscious while Flug was screaming profanities. Black Hat’s brows rose when he was nearly shot by a stray blast, Flug clearly having lost himself. They lowered into a glare as he grimaced. He didn’t much care for what happened to the lab if it meant his business wouldn’t be affected but with all of this destruction there would definitely be an impact. 

 

A black tendril rose from the ground by Flug’s feet to snatch that ray gun away. It was crushed and tossed aside, Flug yelping at the yoink. His eyes locked onto the hero as he made another bold leap across the room, black tendrils trapping him. The frog man was slammed into the ground and Flug didn’t hesitate to run over for revenge.    
  
He was stopped by a black tendril tripping him. The scientist fell on his front, thankfully catching himself before he could slam on his face. He groaned and attempted to sit up but the tendril on his ankle held firm. He wasn’t going anywhere.    
  
Black Hat slowly stalked past his fallen scientist, darkness beginning to overtake the room. The hero was trying to catch his breath, trying to kick, trying to do anything to get out of this horrible situation. It was all futile against Black Hat’s restraints. 

 

The hero went rigid when Black Hat stood over him. His eyes were wide and he tried to do what he’d come here for.    
  
“S-Surrender.”    
  
Black Hat grimaced at the hero as he knelt down to get a closer look. Such a disgusting green costume and the hero’s ability was to leap? How pathetic, he couldn’t even fly. A huff and Black Hat was grasping the hero’s head in a hand, forcing it left then right. No mask, he really should be wearing one with a face so ugly.    
  
“Don’t touch me!”    
  
Black Hat rolled his eye as he made a point to tighten his grip on the hero. Don’t touch him? Did the hero not realize he was in a very vulnerable position right now? He wasn’t the one with power here. Talons slipped through his gloves to begin sinking into flesh, a grin growing over Black Hat’s face.    
  
He leaned in and opened his mouth to speak only for the hero to scream out in fear.    
  
“Don’t eat me!”   
  
Oh that was a new one. Black Hat’s expression turned mischievous as he decided to do everything this hero feared. He would definitely be touched and even if he didn’t eat solid foods often, this hero would be consumed. Alive and whole so he could suffer.    
  
Black Hat stood from his spot and snapped his fingers. The tendrils lifted the hero above him. The villain began to slowly stalk around his prey, allowing his body to shift internally to allow for this deliciously horrid deed. He didn’t want those powerful kicks to break through his weaker internal hide so that was reinforced. He decided to give himself teeth along his esophagus to assist in dragging the hero down and pricking his flesh. A slow acting acid pooled into the stomach he created within himself and he was ready.    
  
Flug was still simmering on the floor, gaze locked on that hero. He wanted to strangle him, rip out his organs, strangle him with his ripped out organs! No, he could do better than that. Black Hat could do better than that and he would. His boss had that gleam in his eye and he’d taken on that predatory look. The way he would move had become silent, his eye remained on his prey, and there was saliva dripping down his lips. More saliva than usual… Wait, what was the hero’s fear?   
  


Black Hat licked over his fangs as he paused beneath the hero. He tilted his head back as the hero was forced to look down. A tendril wrapped firmly around his neck to ensure he wouldn’t miss a single detail of what was about to happen.

 

Black Hat’s jaw began to slowly unhinge before the hero’s eyes, opening wider and wider until it was obvious he was able to consume the man in a single gulp. A long tongue lolled out between his fangs and the hero was slowly lowered down. He began to struggle in his bonds, tears welling up as his worst fear came to life.    
  
“NO! PLEASE!”   
  
Those cries were nothing but music as the hero was lowered ever closer. Gloved hands gripped the hero’s shoulders to assist and guiding him down. His long tongue slithered up to curl around the hero’s neck and twine up his body. It paused once it got to the man’s stomach, the saliva beginning to slowly melt through fabric.    
  
The hero gasped as that saliva hit his skin. It felt like his flesh was on fire. He shut his eyes tightly when those teeth were mere inches away. A warm breath washed over his face. Black Hat closed his eye to focus on what he was doing. 

 

His jaw remained wide as the hero’s head was slipped down past his teeth. His teeth brushed over flesh as the hero’s hair tickled over his tongue. His esophagus opened enough to allow the hero’s head and shoulders inside before slowly closing around it. A moist warmth wrapped around the man’s body, pricks of fangs latching onto the flesh.    
  
Black Hat rumbled as blood slipped out, his esophagus squeezing the hero tighter. He began to pull the rest of that body down, esophagus constricting and pulling him in deeper. It was a unique feeling having something so large and warm slipping down his throat. The shape of those shoulders, the trembling form. And then finally those feet.    
  
His jaw snapped back into place once the feet were inside and he began to swallow hard. The hero was attempting to keep his body rigid but the force of that swallowing, the teeth digging into the man’s legs, had the frog man finally settle into Black Hat’s stomach.    
  
A content rumble came from the eldritch as he ran his hands over his new girth. A harsh kick was delivered and he chuckled, a burp cutting him off. He groaned at the force of it and huffed. The hero would suffocate in a short amount of time. Until then he would need to keep his body heavily reinforced so nothing broke out. That and he didn’t want the hero managing to kick things around if he leaned against them.    
  
Flug had been staring in utter disbelief as he watched the whole scene. The way Black Hat’s jaw had unhinged entirely, the sight of his throat bulging out to fit the form of that hero. It piqued his curiosity while terrifying him. He often forgot how monstrous his boyfriend or ‘mate’, as Black Hat referred to him as, really was.    
  
He swallowed thickly as his boss readjusted his stance to hold such a girth. His suit was bulging, that vest somehow staying on. The lone button on it looked about ready to pop off. His focus was brought back to Black Hat’s face when his boss began to walk his way. He stared as the creature approached, pausing right in front of him.   
  
Black Hat huffed down at Flug, black tendrils gripping the man by his arms and yanking him to his feet. Flug squeaked and stumbled a bit once he was on his feet. His gaze returned to that stomach and his expression went from surprise to confusion, concern, and curiosity. He had quite a few mixed emotions right now.    
  
Still he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and gently touching Black Hat’s stomach. A brow hiked high and Black Hat tilted his head. Why was he being touched? He opened his mouth to speak and was cut off by yet another burp. Flug squeaked when his hand was kicked away by the hero, the scientist jumping back with massive eyes.    
  
“He’s still alive?!”    
  
“Nn… For now… I will be in the master bedroom…”    
  
Black Hat walked past Flug as he held a hand on his stomach, ignoring the kicks the hero delivered. He grit his teeth as he continued on his way before disappearing into thin air.    
  
Flug blinked and looked around his lab. That rage was beginning to return. His breathing picked up as he removed a notebook from his pocket. He took out a pen to begin documenting the damage. As he moved from broken item to broken item his pen began to bend until it was snapped in half. The man yelled out in frustration as he tossed it aside. He wiped the ink on his jacket as he started storming off. That hero had best be suffering inside of Black Hat and he was going to make sure his last moments, if the damn guy was still alive, would be highly uncomfortable.    
  
\---   
  
In the master bedroom, Black Hat was lounging on his plush bed surrounded by pillows. He had a few propping up his head as he rested his hands on his belly. The vest remained on though that button was slipping. It wouldn’t be long before his belly would be freed of its confines. His eye was closed as he relaxed into his own soft petting. The kicks had died down to gentle presses. The hero was finally learning that he was going to perish this way, that there was no escape.    
  
A knock had him humming, a black tendril opening the door. Flug stood in the doorway looking worse for ware. He was angry, his jacket had been ruined, and his bag was slightly torn. Black Hat stared at him as he approached the bed. Flug kicked off his shoes, tore off his jacket, and tossed it all aside. He hopped onto the bed and crawled over to Black Hat. He wrapped his arms around his ‘mate’ and huffed, shutting his eyes tightly.    
  
Black Hat hummed as a tendril shut the door, a hand still idly petting over his own stomach. He began to softly purr when Flug lied against him. His tongue lolled out to lazily flicker in Flug’s direction, trailing back to run over his lips and fangs.    
  
“He destroyed my lab…”    
  
Black Hat grinned at that and pressed lightly on his stomach. He could feel the soft slosh of fluids around the hero, the way his stomach would hug his meal. And then his meal was pressing back to stop the pressure.    
  
“You missed every shot.”    
  
Flug’s eyes snapped open in a glare as he slammed a hand down on Black Hat’s stomach. A loud gurgle erupted from the belly and Black Hat covered his mouth with a hand, eye shutting tightly. Oh, that didn’t feel very good.    
  
“He broke my molecular disruption device! That thing would stop powers!”    
  
Another slam and Black Hat was burping loudly, groaning softly into his hand. Flug huffed and hugged Black Hat tightly, gritting his teeth as tears of rage welled up. Black Hat took Flug’s hand in his own and moved it to gently rest over his stomach. He ran his thumb over the back of the glove, stomach gurgling as it tried to settle from that roughness.    
  
“Flug, do I need to feed?”    
  
“You’re fat enough, jefe.”    
  
Black Hat bared his teeth at his mate and snatched him up. Flug finally realized what he’d been doing and tensed. He was ready for pain but instead he was settled down on top of Black Hat’s new girth. He peeped an eye open in time to see his mate lean in to latch onto his lower neck and shoulder.    
  
Flug’s startled cry turned into a gentle moan as Black Hat’s fangs broke through the skin. He shivered as he felt his mate begin to gently suckle on his neck, eyes fluttering shut. Black Hat held Flug close, stroking over his back as he fed on that delicious rage. He couldn’t resist helping himself to a bit of blood as well.    
  
Flug could feel himself finally beginning to relax, ignoring the final presses from that stomach. Black Hat slipped a hand beneath Flug’s shirt to run over the man’s scarred back. Flug shivered as those cool gloves slipped over his flesh. They seemed to focus on trailing over his scars, something he’d had to learn to be comfortable with. Black Hat was just curious…

 

As those hands continued their gentle wondering Flug couldn’t help as his body heated up. He sighed out when those fangs slipped even deeper in his flesh. Black Hat hummed when he felt something beginning to prod him and grinned around the flesh. He pulled away to run his tongue over the wound, having taken enough of his doctor’s rage for now. Flug shivered as he felt those hands roam lower and press into his ass.    
  
Black Hat groaned softly as he pressed Flug into his stomach, a sudden hiccup jolting them both. Flug couldn’t help a giggle at hearing Black Hat huff in annoyance. He stole a peek and his giggling grew. Black Hat was actually blushing at the little sound.    
  
He was about to comment on it when Black Hat latched onto his shoulder again. Flug cried out, hips pressing hard into that soft tum. Black Hat growled lowly around Flug’s neck as he lapped up a bit of blood. He pulled away to lick up even more, Flug beginning to rut against his stomach.    
  
Black Hat could feel his insides sloshing about with that rhythmic grinding, his licking turning into a simple blep. He relaxes back into the sheets and let his head loll back. Flug could do as he pleased, this felt fantastic.    
  
Flug continued to grind until he realized Black Hat was giving him the reigns for once. His eyes lit up in excitement. Without hesitation he attacked Black Hat’s vest. That straining button was finally released, Black Hat moaning in bliss as his stomach bulged out even more. He purred softly as the pressure was finally gone.    
  
Flug ran his hands over that soft pudge, still hidden by Black Hat’s dress shirt. He pressed down on that rumbling belly before those buttons were tackled. Black Hat relaxed into the gentle attentions, too full to really care about much. Was this why Flug tended to eat so much ice cream or cake whenever it was in the house? It felt nice to simply lounge and be so full.    
  
Flug got to that final button and spread his hands over Black Hat’s warm, soft stomach. His eyes were bright as he hesitantly took off his bag. He swallowed thickly as he set his goggles and bag aside, quickly removing his gloves as well. He wanted to see what this felt like without anything between his fingers and that pudge.    
  
Black Hat sighed as he felt Flug’s bare hands on his stomach. Flug spread his hands over that warm belly to squish as he pleased. As he squished over that warm tum he got curious. What would it feel like to…    
  
Flug hesitated before pressing his face into that plush stomach. He hummed in bliss at the warmth that basically consumed his face. Black Hat’s skin was so soft, almost as soft as the velvet sheets below. He couldn’t resist kissing from the top of that stomach down about mid way. He nuzzled just above Black Hat’s naval. His kisses meshed in with soft licks and one so happened to slip into Black Hat’s bellybutton.    
  
Black Hat hummed and shifted beneath Flug, his eye peeping open to see what his mate was doing.    
  
“J-Jefe you… You feel amazing…”    
  
Black Hat grinned and reached down to pet over Flug’s fluffy hair. Flug looked up from his nuzzling with a blush on his pale cheeks. Before he could get a word out Black Hat shoved his face into the soft stomach. Flug flailed for a moment before submitting to the soft warmth. Black Hat chuckled darkly as he held Flug, knowing he could only last so long.    
  
Once he was released Flug gasped for air. He furrowed his brows, looking warily at that offending hand. He swallowed thickly before warily going back to that kissing trail. Once he got to Black Hat’s straining pants he gently undid the button. The zipper barely needed any help unzipping.    
  
Another sigh of bliss slipped from Black Hat’s lips as the rest of that pressure was released. Flug gently ran his fingers over Black Hat’s lower belly, squishing it and lifting it a bit. Black Hat hummed when he was lifted, feeling his insides sloshing again. When his soft stomach was released he relaxed.    
  
Flug began to tug down Black Hat’s pants. He squeaked when black tendrils pushed his hands away. The tendrils easily slipped those pants off and wrapped around Flug’s upper body. Flug struggled lightly as they winded lower and teased over his body. The man sucked in his stomach as one slipped beneath his shirt to tease over his own hidden pudge. There was a reason he always wore such baggy clothes.    
  
Black Hat propped his upper half up as he watched his dirty tendrils fondle and tease his mate. Flug squirmed in their hold, biting his bottom lip when his pants were slipped down. He yelped at a harsh slap to his ass, Black Hat chuckling lowly. Flug sighed out shakily as those tendrils slipped off his clothes, leaving his bare before his very full lover. 

 

Flug sighed out as a tendril slipped around his cock and started idly stroking it. He shut his eyes as he let Black Hat do as he pleased. He knew his place in the relationship, he was nothing more than a fuck toy for his lover. He had absolutely no complaints with this, well, other than Black Hat not letting him touch more. He wanted to feel over that soft, warm skin. He really wanted to feel it more now that Black Hat was so soft.    
  
Flug slipped out of his dazed mindset when Black Hat lowered him down. Flug looked down at the stomach he was settled on, those tendrils assisting him to position his hips. He could feel Black Hat’s warm opening and sighed out shakily. Please don’t kill me for this…

 

Flug sheathed himself in one harsh thrust, that warm stomach almost lurching as it was pushed forward. Black Hat covered his mouth to cover another belch, eye screwing shut. Flug pulled out and thrust in much gentler the second time though it was still enough to shift that massive tum. 

 

Black Hat rumbled lowly in bliss, hands reaching down to grip at Flug’s ass. Flug squeaked when he felt those pricks of talons but took it as encouragement. He buried his face in Black Hat’s stomach as he started up a powerful rhythm. He wanted to feel that stomach shifting beneath him, sloshing and making those soft bubbling sounds.

 

Flug panted against that warm stomach as he worked. Black Hat was beginning to help him in his thrusts, forcing him in deeper and harder. He normally didn’t have a problem hammering into his lover but the extra weight was defeating him. Black Hat growled as he forced Flug to give some harsh thrusts, the man burying his face in that soft tum to quiet himself.    
  
Black Hat’s pants started turning into low huffs of bliss. He grit his teeth as tendrils formed to assist in Flug’s thrusts. His hands were getting tired with his own weight, the rhythmic motion of his stomach hard to keep up. His entire body felt like it was rocking into the sheets, everything inside of him shifting up and down.    
  
Flug grit his teeth when he felt himself nearing his climax. He gripped that stomach harshly as he tried to give his lover everything he had. Black Hat pulled Flug in harder with each of his thrusts, hissing between his teeth as he felt himself nearing his peak. Flug managed to get a good hold as he hammered into his lover.    
  
Flug gave a final harsh thrust as pleasure washed over him. Black Hat forced his hips to collide until three thrusts later he hit his own climax. A low snarl ripped from his throat as that bliss ripped through his body, stomach shuddering with the low rumble that radiated from him.    
  
Flug panted hard against Black Hat’s stomach, eyes barely open as he smiled up at his lover. He could hear that belly rumbling its complaints at all of the movement but Black Hat wanted it. He gave the belly another small kiss before pulling out.    
  
And then he was being grabbed and pushed down into the bed. Flug gasped when he saw nothing but grey flesh falling on top of him. He held his breath as that weight settled on him and Black Hat smothered him in that warm, squishy tum. Thankfully it wasn’t too heavy so he could breathe. He felt whatever harsh thing was poking against him shift away and relaxed. Right there were limbs in there.    
  
He freed an arm from beneath Black Hat to wrap around the creature’s back. He nuzzled into whatever part of his mate he could and sighed out. It wasn’t long before they were both curled up in a gentle slumber. 

 

End


End file.
